Bugs Bunny (Composite)
Summary Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character and the iconic mascot of Warner Brothers and the primary protagonist throughout much of the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films. He is an anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit who is famous for his flippant, nonchallant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 50 years old Classification: Rabbit Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High. Quickly regenerated from being disintegrated, which he wasn't bothered by), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation (Became the animator in "Duck Amuck". If he's about to die or meet a bad end, he can cut the cartoon and escape. Can take control of the script and change the ending of an episode to make things go his way. Can easily exit the cartoon and function outside of it. Can identify and tell who the animator is and grab their utensils), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop (Seen here), Death Manipulation (Sent Yosemite Sam to Hell. Killed a guy who was going to catch his baseball in "Baseball Bugs"), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Stealth Mastery (Expert at sneaking around without his opponents knowing. Can swiftly sneak behind people without making a sound and can even go into people's clothes without them being aware of it), Lightning Manipulation, Body Control (Can produce several arms), Mind Control (Can hypnotize the opponent and can control them by plugging a console into their head. Can snap others out of mind control . His hypnosis can be used to make his victim think they're something else, take full control over them, even influence thephysical capabilities of them and its effects could last at least for hours. Successfully brainwashed Elmer, even after he made him nearly as smart as himself, despite the fact that Elmer was immune to the effects of a famous doctor's and Marvin's hypnosis. That same doctor could hypnotize Yosemite Sam, who can function without his brain. Marvin was able to hypnotize Speedy), Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR (Trapped Daffy in a video game. Sent Daffy and Elmer to the inside of a movie. Pulled out a rocket, locked Yosemite Sam to it, and sent him to the outside of the galaxy), Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 and 8. Will exist and not age as long as people still remember him and laugh at his cartoons; can regenerate from his injuries within a short timeframe. The Grim Rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore. Has erased his name off the Grim Rabbit's list. Implied to have given the devil some trouble before), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction), Weapon Mastery (Very skilled in fencing, using guns and swordsmanship. He can shoot with incredible accuracy and perform elaborate trick shots involving the bullet ricocheting off multiple surfaces), Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling. Easily beats up Yosemite Sam and two thugs Beats another thug Batman-style. Has combat training from the U.S. Army and Marines), Resurrection, Elasticity (Can stretch his limbs), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings. Can eat ghost carrots, can walk on clouds, hit them and move smoke as if it were a curtain. Can suck up noises with a vacuum cleaner), Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy, Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers. Turned Daffy into a flower in "Duck Amuck". Turned playing cards back to normal after dicing and mixing them into juice, turned his carrot into a credit card), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Immersion (Can enter mirror reflections, newspapers, TV channels and paintings. Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Telepathy, Illusion Creation with the Mirror, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Supernatural Luck (As seen here. So lucky he causes misfortune to others, even to those who are lucky themselves like the Grim Rabbit), Void Manipulation (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Enhanced Senses (Enhanced senses of hearing and vision. Got enhanced smelling after an experiment. Can sense when gold is near via short body spasms. Has another sense that warns him when his being watched. Fought ninjas underground. Once dodged a gunshot from Elmer despite having his back turned), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technology Manipulation (here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleepand put himself with pills at 3:02), Sound Manipulation (Can shout high enough to break ice. His singing can break a mirror and cause all the leaves of a nearby tree to fall), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Quickly wore off Elmer's mind control), Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Transmutation (Wore off the effects of the Magic Powder, can turn back into normal after being turned into Michigan J. Frog), Death Manipulation (Has touched the Grim Rabbit and his carrot-scythe without any problem, despite the fact that he killed flowers just by walking near them and his mere presence caused groceries to decay), Empathic Manipulation (Wasn't attractedto Sam, after he atethe witch wafer,which makes the onewho eats it irresistible temporarily.Is looney enough to be immune to angst), Poison (Quickly reformed after being exposed to chemical warfare, was fine after being bitten 7 times by a venomous rattlesnake), Madness Manipulation (Shrugged off the effects of a chemical that make other people go crazy), Time Stop (He could still move and talk when the animation completely stopped), Extreme Heat & Radiation (Went close enough to the Sun to give it a phone. Isn't bothered by boiling water as he treats it like a relaxing hot tub),Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, and Fire Manipulation |-|Super Rabbit= All previous powers enhanced, plus Heat Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Absorption, BFR with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray Attack Potency: Large Star level (Has injured Yosemite Sam, whose fight with Marvin the Martian ended with the creation of two constellations. Beat up Daffy) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge and reflect Marvin the Martian's lasers, which can go from Earth to Mars in a second. He can pilot spaceships and rockets capable ofinterstellar travel. Pulled out a rocket that left the galaxy in seconds and is comparable to Yosemite Sam, , whose attacks can one-shot Mars from Earth in a moment and is also comparable to Marvin,who can dodge attacks from Sam. Outran a laser, which was moving at 1.881c) | At least Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than normal Bugs Bunny) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(Casually moved the Sun out of his way. Comparable to Marvin the Martian, who threw the Sun, and Yosemite Sam, who pulled a black hole and a comet with his lasso) 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Can survive blows from Yosemite. Can survive being hit by Marvin's lasers, which can one-shot planets and stars. Tanked an explosion that blasted off large portions of the moon with no significant injuries) | At least Large Star level (Should be at least as durable as normal Bugs Bunny). Toon Force and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high (Rarely gets exhausted. Built an entire city in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat. Stayed up all night with his eyes forced open in the New Looney Tunes ''episode "Bugs Bunny?" and wasn't tired afterwards. Gets chased for prolonged periods of time by the likes of Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian on a daily basis, and is never shown to tire) 'Range:' Standard melee range. Unknown with abilities, can travel across planes of existence 'Standard Equipment:' A carrot and a lot more with hammerspace | Phantom Zone Projector, Size Ray 'Intelligence:' Extraordinary Genius. Invented a time machine in seconds, a carrot powered car, the carrot peeler, his own robots ,some of which are bulletproofand he can hack them if stolen and reprogrammed Marvin's robots. Very good at using his surrondings and tricking, has tricked Elmer since they were babies. Has outsmarted the government, secret agents, scientists, Nazis, army soldiers, gangsters, ninjas and the Grim Rabbit. Seems to be a good fighter and very acrobatic. He's a skilled marksman and a master swordsman. Possibly has minor knowedge on The Force. Has taken mutiple professions over the years like a teacher, a director, a detective, an actor, a musician, a ruler, a scientist, a superhero, a high ranking member of the army, an astronaut, etc. One time he managed to arrest a master of disguise, who could instantly change his appearence and even take the form of animals smaller than himself. He is an amazing actor, master of disguise, escape artist and multilingual, can speak German, Russian, Hawaiian and French. He can read Egyptian hieroglyphics and flag symbols. Knows basic magictricks and optical illusions. Always keeps calm even when facing extreme danger and is good at provoking and manipulating his opponents. He can imitate any animal noise to trick people. '''Weaknesses:' None notable | Some versions of Super Rabbit require super carrots to remain in the form. Feats: Key: Normal | Super Rabbit Note: Respect thread Gallery File:Superabbit.png|Super Rabbit Bugsbunnycanoncomic.jpg Others Notable Victories: Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) Felix's profile (Speed was equalized) Popeye (Popeye) Popeye's Profile (Both were High 4-C, and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill’s Profile (Both were at their strongest and speed was equalized. Bugs has all his weaponry.) Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound) Ness's Profile (Pre Magicant Ness was used and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Data Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Text Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Age Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Cloth Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mascots Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4